Rediscovering Past Feelings
by BIC wite out
Summary: Sakura finds feelings for Naruto while Sasuke is gone. But as Naruto starts to rediscover feelings for Sakura, Sasuke comes back. And Sakura starts to rediscover feelings for Sasuke. SaukexSakura and a little bit of NarutoxHinata
1. Dinner Date

Sakura was up in her room getting ready for tonight. She and Naruto were going out to celebrate on just achieving ANBU level. It was crazy, all the feelings rushing inside her. They weren't as intense as they were for when she would see Sasuke, but still these feelings flowed through her viscously. And she was happy about it. She didn't for one second feel bad about leaving Sasuke behind. And she didn't for one second think that she was letting him down. Right now she felt that it was about time that she was moving on. 

However there was one thing that stood in the way of her and Naruto. And it wasn't the fact that Naruto had been chasing after her for years. It was fact that those years had run its course and he was no longer chasing after her. He and Hinata had just recently had their 3 month anniversary. And to top it all off Sakura had been the one to arrange their first date as a way for Naruto to move on from his crush on her. 

"But maybe if I tell him how I feel…" Sakura stood there looking into the mirror talking to herself. She had been a little bit more dressed up then need be. They were only going out to the Ramen bar. But that sundress looked perfect on her and she knew it would catch Naruto's attention in a heartbeat. 

"…he will remember those past feelings he had for me and leave Hinata." Ouch that sounded a bit harsh. After all Sakura and Hinata have grown close, ever since she started helping her with Naruto. 

"…I mean who can just get over feelings they have had for someone for like 10 years in a 3 month period? It's impossible. If I only tell him he'll be getting his life long dream. It's a bit unbelievable thing for me that I like him but I'm going to go with it a get the guy I deserve! CHA!" Now Sakura was ready. She grabbed her purse with all of her touching up makeup. She really was going over the top with this whole dinner plans thing. But tonight was her night to make something special that she knew for sure would make Naruto's heart leap. 

As she was walking down the stairs her doorbell rang. It was Naruto as he promised to pick her up at her house. Sakura did a quick check in the mirror that hung in her living room and went to answer the door. 

She opened the door with her famous, beautiful smile. She stood there in a perfect pose and just let Naruto look over her. 

"You look great Sakura!" Naruto said with a huge grin. He looked down at what he was wearing. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get so dressed up. If I knew you were then I would have put something a bit nicer on." He was wearing his orange and black everyday ninja suit. 

"O well the night air is just so warm and summery so I thought this sundress would be perfect." Sakura said with a bit of a giggle. She was stepping up her game tonight. She had to do everything to make Naruto fall back in love with her. 

As they walked to the Ramen bar. They held small conversations to fill the silence. They talked about their training, the weather, and cracked jokes about Tsunade. And before they knew it they were in front of the Ramen Bar. 

Naruto stepped in and just looked at the chef and nodded. He had been in here so many times there was no longer a need for him to order. Sakura ordered her meal and they sat down at the counter. 

"So do u think it will be harder work? You know now that we are ANBUS and everything." Sakura asked 

"No not really. I'm ready for anything. Believe it!" Naruto said with a big goofy grin. 

Sakura laughed. That used to be a thing that would bug the heck out of her. But now when he said that it just made him even more adorable. 

They got their meals. They were extremely hot and steamy but that didn't seem to bother Naruto. He was already done his first bowl. Sakura just pushed her bowl aside while she let it cool and just watched Naruto gulp down his dinner. 

"So how are you and Hinata doing?" She figured she would ask that. Find out as much as she could about his love life before she told him her news. 

"We're doing fine. But I don't know. She is sweet, I mean I really do enjoy her a lot. It just seems like something is missing between us. It is kinda a strange feeling and I can't really describe it." Naruto just sat there with a puzzled look on his face, starring off into the distance. Then just kinda shrugged it off and went back to eating. 

"Maybe its love." Sakura said pushing him to remember what love felt like when he was chasing after her. But wait…did he ever love her? 

"Naruto, have you ever been in love? Do you know what it feels like?" Sakura said. Seeing how far her questions could take her. 

"I think I was in love with you. But it's hard to tell because that wasn't complete love." Naruto looked over at Sakura who seemed to have a puzzled look on her face. He took a deep breath. 

"I mean like you never loved me back so I don't think I had that full affect of love. If you loved me back, then yes I do think I would know what love would feel like." 

Wow. Naruto couldn't have set her up better. He pretty much had just given her the perfect opportunity to tell him that she did like him, more then a friend. 

"Uh Naruto I think I have something that I need to tell you…" Sakura said looking up at Naruto and blushing a little bit. 

Naruto was in the middle of shoveling ramen into his mouth then looked up at her slightly pink face. 


	2. author's note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I've been pretty busy lately and I know where this story is going it's just that I've been having a hard time finding time to keep it updated. If u like the first chapter enough to keep this story in mind then just put an alert on it. Otherwise just move on because it might be a while until I start this back up.

Thanks…BIC wite out


End file.
